kisses of the rose
by winx crazy fan and Apollo
Summary: this is my first story and i hope you like it. The story makes more sense.
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is my first story give me your advice to what to write for the next story.

* * *

Chapter 1.

Hi my names Rose Jackson and I'm the daughter of Hades, Poseidon, Zeus and I have two brothers their names are Percy Jackson and my half brother named Hermes.

So you all are probably wondering who's my mom and how this even happened well it's a long story but there's other times for that isn't there. So I'm 18 and for the next 6 years I get to stay at Camp Half Blood.

So one day I was just sitting in my room listening to music (since I have a room to myself since Percy is out with Annabeth). Then all of a sudden I hear a knock at my door so I go open it and who should be standing there then the Sun God himself. Apollo.

With his gorgeous body showing me his abs (P.S. he has no shirt on), I was about to touch his stomach until I was back in reality. "So are you ready"? he asked. I said "sure". Then all I hear is laughing so I look up and he moves his hand across my face and leans down and crashed his lips into mine. Then I deepened the kiss.

We kissed passionately for what seemed like an eternity but it was just 15 minutes because we needed air. Then once we got are breath back Apollo looked at me strangely, an expression I've never seen on his face it was like he was somewhat confused. So I asked " what's wrong". He just kept staring at me and he smirked, gods I hate that smirk he said "nothing I just never new you can kiss that good". And when those words came out of his mouth I blushed a deep red and he laughed at me and he said "alright enough messing around lets go". And we were off to a journey.

* * *

How was that good enough I hope you all liked it give me your review on if you liked it or not.

And maybe I can get to the more juicy part . REVIEW.!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Its been a month since I last saw Apollo and I'm slowly beginning to think he doesn't like me the way I though he did. I cant stop thinking about him. Or the way he makes me feel. Thins has never happened to me before.

So I continued my training, and every time I was thinking and battling I would always wound the players that I dueled with. They usually would end up breaking a leg, or neck or end up in a coma.

In my room later…

So I was listening to music like I always do when I'm bored and I heard a noise outside my door so I got up and looked out the window. What I saw changed me forever. I saw my brother Percy making out with that witch I despise. Annabeth!. I closed the certain I fell on my bed crying my eyes out. I didn't even notice Percy standing next to me and staring at me like I was crazy.

When I finally look up he had an angry expression on his face and slaps me. I blink twice and I shutter "p-p-Percy w-w-why did you s-s-slap me"? And he says with stern in his voice "why are you crying". I said with a stone face that made Percy back up a bit "why couldn't I, its my life so why don't you continue sucking faces with Annabeth for all eternity for all I care. Its not like you every really cared about me for one second. Its always about ether your friends, quests, or Annabeth. Never once have you even cared about me have you" I yelled. With that said I ran out of the room, out of the camp everyone outside was asking me what's wrong or were are you going. I had about enough of everyone telling me what to do.

I ran into the forest so I can be alone. When I as to tired to run I found a little waterfall with some what of a swimming pool so I relaxed for a bit. Drank some water and sat down on the ground and cried my eyes out for what seemed like hours only been 20 minutes. Then I heard a familiar voice "wow the daughter of Poseidon, Hades, and Zeus is crying wow im shocked". When I looked up I saw my dear two best friends. "hi Apollo hi Hermes, what are you guys doing here at this time of night" I said. "well we should be asking you the same question" said Hermes. "Umm it's nothing I'm ok nothing happened between me and Percy ha ha ha" I said. "Rose what happened between you and Percy" Hermes and Apollo said at the same time. So I told them the whole story and when I did there expression was something I never saw a god make that face. Once 2 minutes has passed I said "so what do you think". And they just started laughing so I said "fine you know what you guys are bullies picking on me like that what if I just ran away even god wouldn't be able to find me see what is I ended all contact with you guy like what if-". Before I could even finish that sentence I felt lips crash into mine. Of coarse there's were Apollo. When he broke the kiss he said "know would you really think I wouldn't find you out even if you weren't in this dimension I would still find you no matter what I would go to the ends of the Earth to find you I'd be mad if you died because if you did I'll die with you".

After he said that my cheeks became so red they were glowing. Be of coarse Hermes and Apollo started laughing because of my blush and Hermes said "so you guys want to ditch this place and go to Los Angeles. I know a great casino and hotel and guess what there in the same building awesome right". Me and Apollo

* * *

thanks for reading I'll update tomorrow the next chapter only if I have time please review thankz again =).


End file.
